


Carol and Jessica's Summer Vacation fun

by Dr_Depravo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Consensual, Contracts, Cousins, F/F, Gambling, Just tie-up games, Kinda, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Lost Bet, No Romance, No Sex, Other, Tug - Freeform, tied up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Depravo/pseuds/Dr_Depravo
Summary: When Carol's family goes on vacation, Her cousin Jessica arrives with a bag full of romantic movies for a two-week marathon.At least that was the plan, when Carol's big mouth causes her to make an ill-advised bet she's forced to pay the price.What crazy games does Jessica have planned?! And what will it make of Carol?





	1. Summer Vacation and "The Bet"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever TUG (tie-up games) story that I've uploaded to this site. Hope you enjoy.

Hi. My name is Carol and this is my story of when I became my older cousin's captive for a week and a half. 

It was the first week of summer break and my parents were taking my two younger brothers on a vacation to our grandparents a few counties over leaving home alone for two weeks of uninterrupted movie marathons. 

At least that was the plan. Until I realized that no sane parents would leave their teenage daughter alone at home and that I would have a babysitter for the entire time. 

So when my older cousin Jessica arrived at the doorstep, suitcase in hand I was somewhat relieved. She was a lot of fun to be with and a lot better than my childhood nanny Ms Summers who always seemed like she came right out of an old British movie. 

Anyway it didn’t take long from when my parents left for Jessica and me to change into our slacker clothes and put on a movie. 

I don’t remember what movie it was but our theme for the week was basically “Impossible romances”. 

We probably watched two or three movies before we realized it was eight o'clock in the evening. 

Neither of us wanted to cook that night so we just ordered Pizza, my parents left behind a sum of money and a stocked pantry so that we wouldn’t starve to death. 

Two pizzas and another two movies featuring a country girl falling for a city man with a romantic last kiss at a bus terminal later we both went to bed. 

My bedroom was on the second floor and Jessica would be using our guest bedroom on the ground floor. 

The next few days went mostly the same, we woke up, ate breakfast, went for a walk/jog, came home, changed into t-shirt and slacks and continued our movie marathon. 

At some point after a quick lunch, Jessica put on some older film set in the dark ages about a princess wanting to be with the knight of her dreams whilst the evil Duke of the country tries to make her his by any means necessary. 

At some point the Duke abducts the princess while she’s waiting for her love for a romantic walk through the woods. His men then tied her up and cleave gagged her at the top of a tower while the Knight desperately tries to find her. 

It was then that my stupid mouth decided to say something stupid. 

“That looks so flimsy! There’s no way those ropes would be able to hold her!”

Jessica, obviously curious about my statement paused the video and turned her face towards me. “But it’s just a movie, cuz. They wouldn’t tie someone up for real for just a couple of scenes.” She said before unpausing the movie.

“But still.” I huffed. “The least they could do is make it look realistic.”

“And for that matter, there’s no way the princess wouldn’t have had escaped by now!” I continued, feeling extremely cocky for whatever reason. “Look out that window! It’s already supposed to be nighttime! There’s no way she could be there for hours and not escape something like that! Even I could do that!”

This obviously caught Jessica’s interest and I could see the gears turning in her head as a smirk formed on her face. “Oh really? You willing to bet on that?” 

“Bet on what?” I asked although I already had a clue as to what she meant.

“I’ll tie you up just like that princess, for real of course. Hands behind back, feet together and on a chair. If you haven’t escaped by the time the movie is over… You’ll be my captive for the remainder of this vacation. How does that sound?”

I took a deep breath, fond memories of childhood games of cops and robbers came to mind. “And what if I win?” 

Jessica thought for a moment. “Then I’ll take you out shopping tomorrow. My treat, within reason! We’ll get ice cream and buy you some new summer outfits.” 

I thought about it for a while. If I lost I might have to endure some humiliating situations but she wouldn’t be that bad… right?

On the other hand how often do you get the chance to shop as much as you want? And the ties weren’t that bad that I couldn’t escape in the remaining… 30~minutes. 

“I accept! Prepare to file for bankruptcy, Jess!” 

(Of course I wouldn’t actually bankrupt her, I just wanted to seem cool.) 

In response Jessica just smiled. “Very well. Pinky promise?” She questioned as she extended her pinky.

I reluctantly reached out and shook her pinky before she ran off to grab some rope from our basement. I knew that my dad had a stash down there  _ In case I ever need em  _ as he’d put it when I asked about them. 

Meanwhile I grabbed a chair from the kitchen and placed it in the middle of the room just as Jessica returned with her arms full of rope. 

“Isn’t that a bit much?” I asked as she dumped the entire pile on the floor. 

“Well since I’ll be tying you up a bit more secure once I win the bet, I thought I’d save myself a second trip.” She smirked. 

I briefly thought about the best way to retort before settling on slamming my buttocks down onto the chair and crossing my arms behind my back. 

Yeah. That felt pretty awesome if I say so myself. 

Jessica just kept smirking, seemingly unfazed by my confidence. 

With a practiced hand she looped the rope around my wrists, tying them together tightly, yet not hard enough to cut off circulation. 

The same procedure was repeated on my ankles, locking them together. I wouldn’t be able to get off the chair without risking falling flat on my face. 

“And now for the finale!” Jessica chuckled, holding up a long scarf “as the princess in the movie was gagged It’s only fair you get the same treatment no?”

I considered objecting as it wasn’t part of the original agreement before realizing the question had been metaphorical. With my arms and legs tied there wouldn’t be much use trying to stop her. 

Reluctantly I opened my mouth, allowing for my captor to tie the scarf around my mouth.

“You okay?” Jessica asked “I’ll put on the movie now, remember what happens if you’re not escaped by the time the credits roll.” 

“N’m hghn. Jhft nhh whtgh mm!” (I’m okay. Just you watch me)

To my surprise however it seemed as if Jessica was a lot better at knots than I thought. Not only didn’t the ropes allow me to move my hands a lot but the knots were also placed so that I wouldn’t be able to reach them unless I somehow grew a third hand out of my back. 

The legs weren’t any better off. And there I didn’t even have the option of trying to scratch the ropes with my nails. Not that it was very effective. 

I kept struggling for another twenty minutes or so while the Knight and Duke dueled it out at the top of the castle, occasionally cursing through my gag only for it to come out as a series of muffled groans. 

At last I gave up and instead decided to just enjoy the climactic ending of the movie before Jessica won her bet. 

With the Duke dead at the hands of the Prince the wounded hero arrived at his lovers prison, cutting her free of her restraints and carrying her in his arms all the way down the many stairs. 

The two climbed atop the Knight’s trusty steed and rode off towards the sunset as the credits began rolling.

In a second Jessica was at my side and untied the scarf around my mouth. A frustratingly wide grin on her face. 

“Well, well Look at miss Houdini here, didn’t quite live up to that legacy of yours? Did you?”

“Oh shut up, Jess.” I sighed. “I lost so I’ll be your ‘captive’ so what are you gonna do now?”

“Hmm…” Jessica thought. “Well for starters I’m gonna get you gagged again so I can think.” She said pulling a handkerchief out of her back pocket before stuffing it into my mouth before I could react.

She then reapplied the cleave gag leaving me even less capable of speech than before. 

“Now then. Let’s get you a bit more secure. If you don’t mind?” 

I groaned a muffled noise in return, I was completely unable of movement as it was and now she was going to add more ropes? 

Rummaging through the pile of ropes she applied another set of ropes above my elbows, tying them together as well as another set above my knees. 

To finish things off she tied another coil of rope to the rope around my legs to the bottom of the chair before tying a final piece of rope above and beneath my chest to the back of the chair. Now could move even less than before. 

“Now then. I should go get dinner started while you get used to your new situation here. Have fun!” She said, kissing me on the cheek before leaving me alone on the chair. 

I briefly tried escaping but quickly judged it to be impossible. The ropes held my arms completely still and I couldn’t even leave the chair to find something sharp. 

So instead I leaned back in the chair and tried to make myself as comfortable as possible, it took a lot of scuffling but I finally managed to find a position that wasn’t too hard on my behind. 

Maybe ten minutes had passed when Jessica returned to find me still in the chair. She let out a chuckle and handed me the Tv-remote. “I thought you might be bored here in the chair so I’ll be nice and let you watch something. Dinner should just be another thirty minutes or so.” 

With that she once again left me, I shuffled through the channels before settling for a rerun of my favorite comedy show. 

As the characters did the same jokes I’d seen a million times before, making me chuckle through the gag I thought back to what Jessica had said about me being bored. 

Honestly. I was having a lot of fun. As a kid I had often played Cops and Robbers with the other kids in the neighborhood and it was always more fun when I’d be the robber who was handcuffed with plastic cuffs and ‘locked up’ in ‘prison’. 

This was just an improved version of that, right? Jessica wouldn’t really keep me restrained for the entire vacation right? She’d let me go by dinner-time and then we’d be back to normal again.

I spent a few more minutes in the chair until Jessica came out of the kitchen, telling me that dinner was ready. 

To my surprise she only untied my legs and chest to get me out of the chair before reapplying the ropes around my upper body again, forcing my arms towards my body. 

She then took another piece of rope and tied it around my neck, making sure to tie the knot so that it wouldn’t strangle me but. 

She then grabbed the long end like a leash and let me into the kitchen, gesturing for me to sit down on the chair. 

Finally she tied the end of the rope to one of the table legs, forcing me to sit slightly hunched over. 

Placing a plate of pasta and meat sauce with cheese sprinkled on top she removed my gag before making a gesture for me to eat. 

“Seriously?” I asked, slightly scared at the prospect of my predictions going awry. 

“You’re my captive no? It’d be too much of a risk to let you go.” Jessica said, clearly struggling not to laugh. “I’ve given it some thought and If you’re a good captive for now I’m willing to make you a deal afterwards.” 

I sighed, deciding I wouldn’t be winning an argument with her without having to play the *I’ll tell mommy card*. Instead I buried my face in the meal before me, trying my best not to choke on my own hair.

Seeing this Jessica left her own seat and tied my brown hair into a ponytail with a scrunchie, showing some unexpected kindness. 

“I just thought it’d be annoying having to wash your hair before we’ve made the deal. Don’t get any ideas.” She said smirking. 

It was a relief to me actually. Yes she had me tied up to a chair and made me eat without use of my hands but the smirk told me that any cruel statements she may make was just the role she’d decided to play for the sake of tying me up. 

After a lot of dropped pieces of meat and spaghetti I finally emptied the last piece on my plate, turning my head upwards only to be blinded by a camera flash. 

Blinking my eyes I saw Jessica holding her cellphone.

“Sorry. I just had to get a picture of your face. It’s priceless!” She laughed, turning her phone to show me the picture.

My face was a mess, my mouth and nose were colored orange from the meat sauce and somehow a piece of spaghetti had made its way onto the ridge of my nose. 

“Now then.” Jessica said once she’d stopped laughing. “Do you agree to keep silent as I explain the deal? Otherwise that gag is going back in.”

I nodded in response, curious to hear what she’d come up with. 

“Okay. Here are the terms. For the rest of the vacation you’ll be my captive, meaning I get to decide when and how you’re tied up, gagged or restrained at any moment. I would have complete control over your freedom. Understood?”

I nodded in response, waiting to hear her out. 

“In exchange I promise you that I will not keep you in any painful positions, You’ll get a food and toilet break every four hours, one shower per day and you’ll be allowed use of your hands for most meals. Do you agree to these terms?”

I thought it over for a while. The conditions weren’t that bad and logically thinking it was the best way. I was still tied up and the odds of me escaping on my own weren’t exactly stellar. And the fact that she hadn’t said anything about what she’d do if I declined made me think that she wasn’t going to keep me tied up if I did. 

After all If she kept me tied up against my will for another ten days I’d just end up having to tell on her to my parents who’d probably call the police on her. 

In the end this wasn’t a position were she had the power. If I said no then i’d go free and we could continue where we left off. 

But then again… 

“I agree to your terms. On the condition that you’ll clean my face off before doing anything else.” 

Jessica burst out in a wide grin, clutching her fist underneath the table when she thought I didn’t look. 

“Of course my little captive. Oh and by the way while you’re tied up I want you be more respectful and call me *miss* or *miss Jessica*.”

“Fine. Just clean my face of already.” I said as Jessica started pulling a wet wipe from it’s package. 

“I’m sorry? What did you say?” Jessica said, stopping herself mid-motion and staring at me with an intense gaze. 

“... Yes, Miss Jessica, Now could you be so kind as to clean my face of this meat sauce?” I groaned, realizing my mistake.

Jessica started laughing again. “Maybe not that formal. Although I won’t complain.” She kept laughing as she scrubbed my face down before kissing me on the cheek again. 

“Yes, Miss. May I have some water?” I asked. Jessica quickly producing a cold glass of water with a straw. 

I quickly finished it off, asking for two more before I was done. I hadn’t realized how thirsty I’d been. 

“Now then, I think It’s time for a little potty break for you. I’ll release your legs but I’ll gag you and your hands will be tied in front of you. Okay?” Jessica said as she started working on my ropes. 

I nodded in response and let her stuff the handkerchief back into my mouth. To my surprise this time she instead produced a roll of duct tape from a kitchen drawer, placing several strips over my mouth before tying my hands in front of me and sending me off towards the bathroom with the warning that I had fifteen minutes maximum.

Using the bathroom with my hands tied was a struggle at first but through some minor gymnastics I was successfully able to finish with time to spare. 

Entering the living room I was immediately grabbed by Jessica and thrown onto the carpet, When I tried getting back up she sat down on my back, stopping me in my tracks.

Untying my arms that were stuck beneath my body she immediately re-tied them behind my back again. The same procedure was done for my legs before she tied them together into my very first hogtie. 

“Hi. Did it feel good to go potty? I thought since you didn’t request anything special I thought we’d watch a little raunchier movie tonight? Just say no if you don’t want to.” Jessica said as she placed a pillow under my head to support my neck.

“Mmmmph! MMMMMPH!” I screamed through my gag. 

“Really?! You’d love to?! Oh that makes me so happy Carol. I know how shy you always get.”  Jessica taunted with a shit-eating grin on her face. 

“MMMMMPH! MMMMPH!” 

“Don’t worry. I’ll give you your own little popcorn bowl during the movie if you promise to be nice and quiet.”

What followed was probably one of the worst events of that vacation. Because of my innate shyness and unfamiliarity with *those things* I spent more or less a third of the movie clenching my eyes shut, wishing that I could cover my ears to the sounds of moans and passionate kissing. 

True to her word my gag was removed and I got my own portion of popcorn served in a small bowl placed right in front of me, forcing me to catch each individual popcorn by using my tongue. 

Two and a half painful hours later the movie ended on it’s final sex scene, this one’s noises had even more description on what happened and how good it made the female lead feel. 

As Jessica untied my legs and guided me up the stairs I felt as if I had lost a lot of blood to my constant blushing during the movie. I felt tired and slightly dizzy and just wanted to go to sleep.

But if you’ve ever met my cousin you’d know that she never does not seize the opportunities given to her. If she was given permission to treat me as a human-sized doll for ten days she wouldn’t miss a moment. 

That’s why I wasn’t even surprised when I saw the ropes tied to each corner of my bed. Of course she’d want to keep me tied up even as I slept. 

After untying my arms she was kind enough to give me some privacy as I changed out of my sweaty clothes and into a negligee before telling her to come back inside. 

Not wasting a second she told me to lie down on my bed and to spread my arms and legs, before tying a scarf around each of my limbs as an improvised cuff. 

She then tied each section of rope to my limbs, ensuring that there was enough slack for me to move around a little in my sleep before fluffing my pillow and draping the covers over me.

I pulled on my restraints for a while but like with all the other ones there was no chance of me escaping without outside help. 

Instead I let myself fade into slumber, thinking about just what antics my crazy cousin would have in store for tomorrow . 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up the morning after becoming the captive of her devious Cousin/Babysitter, what awaits poor Carol during her first full day in captivity?

I awoke in my room the next morning, feeling surprisingly well-rested after yesterday’s events. 

 

I instinctively tried to rub my eyes only to find that my arms and legs were still tied to the corner posts of the bed. 

 

Screaming for Jessica to come let me out I was met by nothing but muffled noise finding several strips of tape on my mouth. 

 

Somehow Jessica must have snuck in after I fell asleep yesterday and gagged me without me noticing. 

 

Muttering a muffled curse to myself I spotted a whiteboard standing at the edge of my bed, words scribbled onto it in a bright pink. 

 

_ Good morning cou- captive! I took the liberty of gagging you while you slept :-P _

_ I thought it’d be for the best so you don’t wake the entire neighborhood screaming.  _

_ I’ve gone out for a while to get some more “supplies” so we can have even more fun today! :-D _

_ I promise to be back by 10~o’clock, Make sure to sleep in properly okay?  _

_ Lots of love~ Your Captor _

 

I groaned into my gag and glanced over at the clock on my wall, 9:35 meaning I had already slept more than I usually did. 

 

To pass the time I tried getting out of my restraints but found them to be just as durable as yesterday. Jessica might even have taken the liberty of re-tying them whilst she gagged me. 

 

And so there was nothing else to do but to count the butterflies on my wallpapers and occasionally groan into my gag. 

 

I had just reached 63 butterflies when I heard the door open and slam shut downstairs, signaling Jessica’s return. 

 

Glancing over to the clock showing 10:07 I immediately started making as much noise as humanly possible with a gag and restrained limbs. 

 

There was no way she didn’t hear me but it still took her a good ten minutes before I heard her come up the stairs, entering my room with a smug grin on her face.

 

“Good morning  _ captive _ . Did you sleep well?” 

I muttered into my gag but reluctantly nodded my head in response. 

 

“That’s good to hear. Now I’m gonna release you, the gag stays in and then I’ll massage you and help you stretch properly. Otherwise your limbs are going to be hurting later on. 

 

After that you can take a nice long shower while I get breakfast started. Sounds good?”

 

I nodded my head again as she began untying the ties on my arms and legs, keeping her promise of leaving the gag in. 

 

“Roll around onto your belly and I’ll get started.”

 

I obeyed her orders, half expecting her to tie me up again but instead she got to work rubbing my shoulders and arms, digging her fingers into my stiff muscles with expert precision. 

 

Groaning into my gag I could only lie there as I felt any fatigue I may have had just melted away, leaving me as a happy puddle on the bed once she’d finished. 

 

I heard her giggle from above me and turned my face to glance towards her. 

 

“Go take that shower and I’ll get breakfast started. How does scrambled eggs and bacon sound?” 

 

I nodded enthusiastically in response, basically skipping my way towards the shower room as she left to make breakfast. 

 

The shower felt divine and I took my time scrubbing every part of my body nice and clean, tossing the soaking wet gag into the garbage can and covering my nudity with a towel. 

 

Returning to my room I tossed my towel to the side and looked through my drawer choosing a fresh pair of underwear before picking the shirt and pants for today.

 

At least I would have if I there was any shirts or pants to be found, my drawers completely empty. 

 

I went pale at the sight before turning to face my bed, already having a good idea of what was happening. 

 

On my bed laid a nicely wrapped package with a bow on it with a small folded note on top. 

 

_ Dear Captive. I told you not to remove the gag didn’t I? :-(  _

_ As a punishment I’ve now confiscated your normal clothes and hidden them away.  _

_ Inside this package lies your outfit for today. Don’t worry! It’s really cute :-P _

_ p.s don’t forget the headwear.  _

_ Sincerely~ your Captor _

 

Angry at her devious and frankly childish scheme I tore the package open. I wasn’t gonna beg her for my clothes back! I had more pride than that!

 

Looking at the content of the package however… Maybe begging wasn’t such a bad idea… 

\---

It took less than two seconds after seeing me for Jessica to go from focused on the breakfast to gushing over my clothes. 

 

I was wearing a light purple Princess dress with puffy sleeves that showed off my arms, a big poofy pink bow in the back and to top it all off I was wearing a silver-colored tiara decorated with fake gemstones on the top of my head. 

 

The worst part however was the length of the dress. While I didn’t mind the arms too much the skirt didn’t even reach my knees. 

 

Now I wasn’t a boyish girl by any means but I was never a huge fan of skirts and dresses in general, much less those that could potentially leave my underwear in full view. 

 

“OMG! You’re just too cute! I knew buying that dress was the right choice!” Jessica shrieked as she clicked away on her phone, taking pictures of my embarrassment from every angle she could. 

 

I didn’t respond, choosing instead to bite my lip, knowing very well that if I let myself speak I would end up calling her a lot of unflattering names which in turn would probably end up with me taped to a chair without breakfast.

 

“You must be hungry right? Eat up.” She said once she was done with the pictures, gesturing towards the table, packed to the brim with food and fruits. “We’ll be having a lot of fun today so you’ll need your energy.”

 

Sighing, I sat down at the table, loading my plate with bacon and eggs while Jessica poured me a glass of orange juice.

 

As we ate I kept trying to pull the edge of my skirt down to cover more of my legs to no avail, Jessica obviously enjoying my embarrassment. 

 

Finishing up Jessica told me to go to the bathroom while she cleaned up. 

 

Realizing I would soon return to being tied up I took her advice, doing my morning business with only some minor troubles from my skirt. 

 

Returning into the kitchen I was met by Jessica holding out a piece of rope, telling me to turn around. 

 

Tying my wrists together behind my back, she tied a second piece around the rope in between my hands which she held onto.

 

Pushing me along she led me down the stairs leading down to the basement, walls lined with my father’s work tools and his old rock band posters. 

 

Walking me over to one of the support beams she tied off my wrist ties around it. 

 

Procuring another piece of rope she wrapped it around my chest, forcing me back towards the pillar. 

 

A final piece of rope tied my feet together forcing me to try and keep my balance. 

 

Finally Jessica pulled a surprise out of her back pocket, a pink ball maybe an inch in diameter attached to two leather straps. 

 

I observed the weird object, trying to figure out its purpose before Jessica gestured for me to open my mouth. 

 

Doing as she said the ball slid right into my mouth before being tied into my mouth by the straps. 

 

“Mmmmmph!” I screamed, trying out the new gag, pulling at my ropes as best I could without losing balance. 

 

Of course much like yesterday there was no chance for me to get loose without outside intervention. 

 

From seemingly out of nowhere Jessica pulled out a witch’s hat and let out a terrifyingly bad cackle. 

 

“Finally I’ve got you in my grasp! Princess Tiedalot! Now nothing will stop me from getting my revenge!”

 

I groaned into my gag at her shoddy acting.

“Now  _ your highness!  _ You will tell me where the royal treasure is hidden or there’ll be serious consequences!” 

 

“Mmmmph!” I shaked my head no in defiance while screaming into the gag only to find that it was just as effective as the other ones at making me speak absolute nonsense. 

 

“Ah. I see you like the gag, your highness! It’s called a ‘ball-gag’ and it’s quite effective at keeping naughty princesses like you silent. 

However you will tell me the location of the treasure!”

 

Moving her hands forward she began tickling my sides violently, making me roar with laughter into the gag. 

 

“Ready to tell me now?” She asked five minutes later, finally removing her hands from my sides. 

 

Wheezing into my gag I kept shaking my head no. Why I’m not sure, perhaps It was the scene, a real princess wouldn’t have surrendered and neither would I!

 

Jessica just smiled an evil smile and procured a long thin feather from her back pocket, slowly dragging it up and down my arm. 

 

I shrieked in displeasure, the slow teasing touches were somehow worse than the tickling, leaving me with goosebumps wherever it touched. 

 

Reveling in my displeasure she moved the feather to my legs, moving the feather from my thighs all the way down to my bare feet. 

 

The torture continued on for another ten minutes, moving the feather across my arms, legs and even my neck, leaving me with so many goosebumps I was basically a some for of Human/bird hybrid at that point. 

 

“Now, then. Tell me the secrets or you’ll be here forever!” 

 

“Nmvmr! N’ll nmvmr tmll nhh!” I screamed into my gag, trying to seem tougher than I was feeling. 

 

Jessica just smiled. “Well then. We’ll see how though you are after a few days in the dungeon with nothing but bread and water to eat!” 

 

Finishing her ominous threat she slipped a satin sleep mask over my head, sending me into darkness. As if that wasn’t enough she then stuffed a set of earplugs into my ears, making unable to hear anything but dull noises. 

 

For what felt like an eternity I stood there in the darkness, pulling on my bonds, screaming into my gag and doing everything a real captive would do. 

 

I was not alone however. Every few minutes Jessica would sneak up on me, tickling my ribs or thighs, stroking me with that accursed feather or putting her arm around my neck and head next to mine for what I could only assume was a selfie (it was). 

 

Finally after what felt like forever Jessica pulled the blindfold off me, letting my eyes adjust to the dim cellar light. 

 

“-a break? Need the toilet?” She said as she pulled out my earplugs. 

 

I nodded in response as she untied me, warning me to leave the gag inside. 

 

She was however kind enough to let me see my reflection in her phone’s selfie camera. 

 

The pink ball was firmly lodged in between my teeth, the straps encircling my head and locking in the back. 

 

“By the way. If you’d like to you can change out of that outfit. I put a new one in the bathroom upstairs.” 

 

That was the best news I’d gotten so far. Walking up the stairs, legs a bit wobbly from my time tied up, I found myself getting more and more excited as to what games she had planned next… 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading all the way to the end. If you liked what you read, leave a kudos along with ways you think I can improve in the future.


End file.
